


You Are My Precious One_2

by zoey_lee



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey_lee/pseuds/zoey_lee





	You Are My Precious One_2

紧闭的窗帘遮不住一室的旖旎。火红的长发披散在洁白的床单上，显得格外炫目。两俱赤裸的身体交叠在一起。在上面的人卖力地亲吻着身下的人儿，在他身体的每一处留下了深浅不一的痕迹后，将人往怀里一带，含住了他的双唇。  
一双手也闲不下来，顺着脊背向下抚摸，来到了臀沟下的隐秘地带...

当手指触到穴口的褶皱时，怀里原本顺从配合的人儿却突然绷紧了身体，控制不住地颤抖了起来。  
忍足看到岳人咬着唇隐忍的样子，一下子就紧张了起来，赶紧收回了自己的手，轻拍着岳人的背部想要安抚他。看得出来岳人拼命想要忍住身体的颤抖，眼神中满是恐慌......

“别怕，我不会逼你......”一边拍着岳人的背，一边让他靠在自己的胸膛上，忍足反思着自己是否太过冲动鲁莽了。岳人在泰国不知道经历了些什么，听说泰国人调教人姬的手段是常人无法想象的，只怕是给身体和心理都留下了深刻的阴影吧……

忍足的怀抱似乎格外容易让人感到安心，不一会儿岳人就平静了下来。等到怀里传来了均匀的呼吸声，忍足才放了心，和怀里的人儿一起沉沉地睡去。

再次醒来的时候已经是第二天清晨，只是床上只有岳人一个，床边放了一套干净的小猫图案的睡衣。岳人起床换上睡衣，发现和自己大小正合适。  
走下楼到了餐厅，忍足正在厨房捣鼓着什么。岳人伸手敲了敲厨房的门，示意自己已经起床了。

“嗯？起床了吗？马上就能吃饭了哦～”忍足一边转身一边说着，“睡衣大小很合适呢～岳人这些年都没怎么长呢……”忍足把岳人带回的是自己单独居住的小别墅，这里没有佣人，所以起居饮食基本都是他自己搞定的。

岳人眨了眨眼睛，站在一旁乖巧地等候着。

“站着做什么，去坐吧”忍足端了一盘天妇罗放在桌上，岳人却没有坐下，而是先替忍足拉开了椅子，看忍足坐下后才跑到对面坐好。

桌上的东西好像都很好吃，有炸鸡、天妇罗、烤鱼，还有一小碗纳豆。自己似乎很久没吃过那么丰富的餐食了...  
岳人捧起面前的纳豆，搅拌了一会，然后递到了忍足的面前。

“岳人，我不吃纳豆的啊……”忍足无奈地皱眉，这个小家伙还是和以前一样，总是想方设法地让自己接受纳豆。

岳人抿了抿嘴，悻悻地将手收回来自己吃了起来。明明纳豆好吃又有营养，为什么对面的人会不喜欢呢……

两人正吃着，门口突然传来了门铃声。大清早的也不知道是谁，忍足起身去开门，岳人也跟了过去。

“哟～忍足，早上好啊～”在看到迹部的那一刻忍足就想把门关上了，谁让这个大少爷没事一大早就来打扰他们二人世界。可惜迹部已经先一步不客气地踏了进来，身后还跟着个卷毛的小男孩。

“杰西卡！”男孩进门后一看见岳人就激动地拉起了他的手，“你还好吧？”

岳人看到他也眼前一亮，可是却又犹豫着抽回了手，只是点点头示意自己现在很好。之后还偷偷瞄了一眼忍足，自己现在是他的人，跟其他人太亲密的话，主人可能会不高兴的......  
慈郎也明白这点，所以识相地松开了手。

“什么风把大少爷您给吹来了？”忍足自然还是有一些不满的，一边问一边偷偷将岳人的手拽在了自己手里，“这位又是...？”

“他叫芥川慈郎，算是岳人在泰国那边的朋友吧……关于岳人在那里的事情，本大爷觉得有必要让他说给你听听。你应该感激本大爷把他买了下来，居然还让我们站在这？啊嗯？”迹部说着就大剌剌地带着慈郎走到沙发上坐下。忍足也觉得自己失礼了，况且迹部这番话让他心中充满了疑问，于是给他们泡了茶，准备好好问一问。

“岳人他..在泰国发生了什么么……”

“杰西卡，很少有人知道他的本名叫岳人，连他自己可能都忘了吧……所以当你们说出这个名字的时候我惊讶了一下。看你对他也挺好的，所以我选择相信你，或许我也没有第二种选择……”慈郎看了一眼迹部，既然自己已经被他买下了，就只能听他的话，幸好他们看起来不像是坏人。

“岳人他应该是记不得以前的事情了，所以对现在的他来说，你们是陌生人......”

“什么？怎么可能？！”慈郎的这句话让忍足吃惊又无法相信，“可是他昨天晚上明明......”

“很主动是吧？虽然这么说可能很伤人，但就算是换个人，他也会这样的...这都是在泰国那边调教的成果，不乖乖听话的话，可是会很惨的......”

“啧，忍足，你该不会就这么把人给吃了吧？”迹部瞥到了岳人脖子上的吻痕，忍不住问了一句。

“没有...岳人好像很害怕....我就没有强迫他......”忍足想了想，昨晚的岳人好像确实不太对劲，“你真的，不记得我了吗……？”

岳人拽着忍足的衣角，迟疑地点了点头。肯定的答案似乎会让忍足伤心，可自己确实什么都不记得了……

“为什么呢……岳人为什么会失忆？”忍足焦急地问着慈郎，希望能快点得到答案。

“杰西卡，你就是他们所说的岳人，这点毋庸置疑。我从小就没有父母，我的养父将我从日本带到泰国后我就一直在人姬公司这边做工。岳人是他们这一批被送来的孩子里唯一一个日本人，语言也不通，只有我能和他说说话，所以我就关注得多了些。其实像他这么漂亮的孩子，任何人都会关注他，所以他很自然地成了重点调教对象。

岳人刚来的时候脾气很倔，一直不愿意屈服，挨了不少打，也逃跑了很多次。只是逃跑这件事情谈何容易，我每次都会暗中帮他，可还是一次次被抓回来...人姬公司的调教师，手段都厉害的很。除了不能把人弄死，不能留下疤痕影响外观之外，什么都会做...所以伤到的，多半是一些看不到的地方，又是让人最疼的地方……

岳人最后一次逃跑，其实差一点点就要成功了……可是大概是老天爷要和他做对吧，居然下起了雨来...岳人跑的时候脚滑摔下了山坡，头磕到了石头上，被抓回来之后昏迷了三天三夜......

醒来之后，他就不记得以前的事了……也突然发不出声音。医生说可能是因为脑子里的血块压迫了神经，也有可能是因为潜意识的拒绝说话，拒绝想起以前的事......

不过，这后来岳人就像换了一个人一样，乖巧又顺从，该受的调教训练都好好地做了。调教师也乐得清闲，不用再担心他不配合逃跑。我觉得这样他反倒能少受点苦，所以也就没有把以前的事情告诉他......”

忍足的手紧紧地握住岳人的，手上的力道让岳人觉得有点疼，但却没有甩开，而是把另一只手也覆上了忍足的手，悉心抚摸着想让忍足冷静下来。即便什么都不记得了，他也感觉得到忍足的愤怒和自责，更感受得到忍足对自己的重视。

“啧，看你们两个在这你侬我侬的，简直是把本大爷当空气了。”迹部站起身开口，打破了短暂的安静，也让岳人红了脸，“话说完了，本大爷就先带这家伙走了，留给你们点二人世界的时间。”

“那我就不送了...还有，芥川君，现在岳人对这里的一切都不太了解，如果有时间的话，麻烦你多来陪陪他了……”

慈郎看了看迹部的眼色没敢吱声，于是迹部替他回答，“你以为本大爷买他下来是做什么的啊嗯？你说你该怎么感谢本大爷？”

说完迹部就拖着慈郎走了。至于几天之后迹部收到了一箱顶级的波尔多红酒，那就是后话了。

“岳人，抱歉，都是我没有保护好你......”迹部和慈郎走后，忍足依然没有缓过来。慈郎说的这些信息量太大，他需要一点时间消化一下。于是岳人干脆环抱住忍足的腰，靠在他胸口等他冷静过来。也许是因为在泰国时经历得太多，又或许是因为失忆，虽然慈郎说的都是自己的事情，可他却反而比较淡然。

“如果不愿意的话，你不必强迫自己讨好我...”

岳人摇了摇头。尽管现在的忍足对他而言是个陌生人，却能给自己一种安心的感觉。至少，有这么一个对自己温柔相待的人，对现在的自己而言已是莫大的幸运了。

忍足抚上岳人的后背，深呼吸了一下，然后开口，“岳人，我跟你说说我们以前的事，好么？”


End file.
